


I'm the best thing that's ever happened to you.

by Yourdearestwatson



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bisexual John, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Implied Relationships, PWP, Pegging, Porn With Very Little Plot, Switch John, fem dom, implied johnlockary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourdearestwatson/pseuds/Yourdearestwatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary will "talk" to John about forgiving Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm the best thing that's ever happened to you.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rookshadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rookshadow/gifts).



> This is my first het ship/fic, ever. Leave comments?   
> (Refrence pic to Mary's Dildo: http://www.romantixonline.com/product/6836/Fetish_Fantasy_Series_Vibrating_Strapless_Strap-On_-_Smoke/PD3883-24)

"I like him," Mary said again, with a smile on her face, when she saw John's very confused one she turned her head. "Oh, come on. You can't be that cross!" A laugh erupted from her as she grazed her pink lips on his fuzzy cheek. "Mind, he's mad as you've said, but really," she nodded, "I like him. Maybe you should forgive him?" John looked at her incredulously, and she shook her head, still smiling. "He doesn't understand, John," she continued quietly, looking out the window, instead of her new fiance. "He doesn't understand what you've been through these last two years, or what happened. You should tell him--"

"I can't." John's voice was rough, and final. He'd already made up his mind, she could see. Instead of speaking, she slid herself cozy next to him, looking at his face. He was refusing to look at her. He knew once he looked at her he'd be done for, and she'd win the conversation. 

"Come on John," Mary cooed her lips caressing his ear, making John tense, and finally look into her doe eyes and sigh. Finally, he laid a kiss on her, feeling his fuzzy mustache on her soft skin always made him smile. Finally starting to relax, Mar pulled back and gave John a smirk. "Know what you can use?" He shook his head, only god knew what was in that clever little head of hers. She leaned closer just so that John could hear, "a good shag. Will you bottom for me?" John groaned lowly. 

John was by no means a 'bottom' or a submissive; and then again, neither was Mary. They both often switched for each other, letting one another dominate the other, and _god, yes,_ he could bottom for Mary when they got back to their flat. "Yes," he replied breathlessly as she giggled as if she was hiding something. 

=========================================================

When they got back to the flat, Mary had instructed John to undress and get on his hands and knees on the bed, arse up. It had been a long time since John had been taken in the arse, but this was Mary. He trusted Mary and he knew that she would do an amazing job. The sheer though of it started his cock to get hard. It was all he could do to not touch himself. Slyly, he started to rut against the sheets and groan loudly so that Mary would know that he was more than ready for her. Looking over his bad shoulder, he could see her enter. It was a dark grey and angled just right. She had to waddle little when she walked, since about three inches of it was inside of her and obviously vibrating. The sound was low until she was close to him and reaching out for the lube that was by his bed. Often, it was John using a dildo on her, they had so many of them, he had forgotten that they even bought the one Mary had on. Next, was John's hole, as her fingers stroking on it, gaining a moan from John, letting his head fall to the pillow between his elbows. Once he was nice and lubed up, Mary pressed the head of the dildo in gently at first letting John squirm and finally arch his back and Mary set in all the way.   
Whimpering, John let the vibrating get him harder, John lifted his head to see Mary who was also quite enjoying the vibrating sensation. "Please," he gasped out to her before she shot her eyes open and set her small hands on his arse.

"Surprised you and Sherlock never did this," she was being serious, he could tell with her voice and how precise her movements. She was looking for where his prostate was hiding, to make him orgasm. 

John gave a bitter laugh into his pillows and moved his head slightly so he could breathe and speak properly, "he told me right off that he wasn't interested. He'd never want me." This was gospel to John as he knew it. Sherlock never made a move, and though there was chemistry, the only person who wanted all of John was the one fucking him this minute. 

"Oh, I don't know," Mary moved up, gaining a positive reaction from John, "I think he'd have let you do this to him if I weren't here." John must have seen the frown and moved his hand back so that they could intertwine their fingers together as she went harder. 

"Even if he did," John tried to keep a coherent mind, but it was very stimulating and he needed to orgasm soon, "I think I'd let you watch. Because I wouldn't let you go. Like I said earlier tonight: you're the best thing that's happened to me" That made Mary laugh. 

"Maybe we can try it one day." With that, John came hard, over the sheets without being touched. It was painful, and wonderful at the same time. Moments later, Mary came and slowly pulled out so that she could turn the vibrator off and lay next to her John. Putting the thing into the sink to wash later, she crashed next to John and kissed him fondly. 

"You're right," she agreed, watching the brow on John's brow furrow as it did when he was confused, "I'm the best thing that's happened to you." A laugh and a kiss, "which is why you're going to forgive him." John gave her a look. 

"Are you ordering me to?"

"I might be." They both smiled at another, Mary rolling on her stomach to place her hand onto John's chest. "Just think on it, John." She yawned and looked up at him. He was staring at the ceiling, and she decided to sleep and let him think on it. She knew in the end, those two would be inseparable again, and she would get to be apart of that amazing relationship.

John, Sherlock, and Mary. The ultimate team: Johnlockary.


End file.
